I Married a Cat
by LeFay Strent
Summary: It occurred to Matthew one day that he had married a cat. - Human AU, Canada/Mexico


**My Mexico's human name is Ana. Enjoy her and Matthew's married life.**

* * *

><p>It occurred to Matthew one day that he had married a cat.<p>

True, there are probably laws against marrying animals, and then there's the whole immorality factor to consider. He didn't _actually_ marry a cat of course. His wife just sort of…acted like one.

"Hey, Matthew, wake up. Hey," a voice called to him as something poked against his cheek several times.

"Eh? What is it Honey?" he asked, prying his eyes open from a deep sleep.

Ana's face hovered next to his, her expression set in determination. "I'm hungry. Go make me some food."

This process of waking up was not all that uncommon, nor was it the only example that reflected the life of a cat owner. Many more scenarios would happen that made Ana seem incredibly feline-like.

"Are you…laying on a vent?" Matthew asked upon walking into their shared living room. On the floor laid his wife in all of her Mexican glory, curled up to one of the floor vents.

"Yeah."

"…why?"

"'Cause I'm cold and it's warm. Duh."

"If you're cold then why don't you get a blanket?"

"Meh, too much work. I'll just lay here."

Vents weren't the only source of warmth she craved. Ana made it no secret that she loved cuddling her husband.

"You're so warm," she hummed, nuzzling closer into the front of Matthew's hoodie.

Matthew smiled as she pressed her face into the heated flesh of his neck. He enjoyed sweet moments like this, sitting cozily together on the couch accompanied by a movie. Such was his comfortableness, Matthew didn't even protest when Ana wormed her hands underneath the hem of his hoodie. He did however wince a moment later when his wife got too affectionate.

"Nails, Ana. Nails."

"Then pet me, damn it."

Matthew sighed and indulged her, making her practically purr.

Other memorable instances included when he returned home.

"I'm back," Matthew announced, sliding the door closed again.

"Cool," Ana said from the couch, not bothering to look up from a book.

Matthew stood there, eyes a bit wide and expectant.

"That's it?" he asked, mildly disappointed. "No, 'I missed you, Mattie,' or 'How was your day, Matthew'?"

"Eh, the first one's a given and I figured you'd get around to telling me the second one on your own."

"…not even a welcome home kiss?" he asked forlornly.

Without glancing up from her novel, Ana extended an arm and offered, "If you want a kiss, come and get it. I'm too comfortable to move and this story is getting too good."

Matthew pouted but went to get his kiss regardless.

This wasn't always the welcome he received though. On the contrary, Ana greeted him at the door as much as she seemed to care less. One day she'd sit there, not budging, and the next she'd open the door before he could even stick the key in.

"MATTHEW!" Ana squealed, launching herself at him enthusiastically. The Canadian managed to catch her and sustain his balance without hurting either one of them, thankfully.

He chuckled, "Well, this is a happy surprise. Did you miss me?"

"You left me all alone! I thought I was going to die!" she wailed dramatically, hanging on to his shoulder as if she feared he would vanish from sight.

"…I do have to go to work you know."

"Lies. You could not work and be with me"

"Then we'd be poor and homeless."

"But we'd get to stay together."

"Oh maple, what am I going to do with you?" he asked, holding her tighter as he navigated them inwards.

"Love me," she smiled.

And he did. He really, really did. All of her little quirks, cat-like or no, made him fall more deeply in love with her with every day that went by,

But when she started hissing at strangers, Matthew drew the line.

"Ana…"

"Don't give me that look, Matthew. She tried to steal my food."

"She was four years old! She didn't know any better."

"Well, now she does," Ana argued smugly from her side of the park bench, finishing off her cookie happily.

That was when he had to come to terms with the fact that he had married a cat in human form. He should probably do something about this, lest things get too out of hand. Who knew what other behavioral traits Ana would display next.

"Ummm, Matthew? Why did you buy kitty litter?"

"Just a precaution."

* * *

><p><strong>And this is what happens when my sister tells me to go do something productive.<strong>

**I have so many drabbles for Hetalia that it's not even funny. Most of them involve my Mexico OC too, who is based off of my half Mexican sister in real life. And most of them are just random scenes from larger story ideas (I just can't seem to settle on one thing, Hetalia has too many endless possibilities). But I think I'm finally going to post a few, like this one. Anyone interested?**


End file.
